


Orlan - at war

by KimJaeun



Series: Orlan [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJaeun/pseuds/KimJaeun
Summary: Nara went into the military to protect Orlan, no one knew she would meet the enemy. The Oahu. Nor did she know she would join them and fight against her own country.





	Orlan - at war

As I was pacing through the forest barefoot. I held an arrow in my hand, without the bow. It was destroyed at battlefield. But never was I going to lose my arrows. They were made of stainless steel and peacock feathers. Breathing heavily, taking in my surroundings. A squirrel was eating his nuts and bugs. The sun was almost blinding me, then I heard a river flow close to me. I took a few steps and hid behind a tree, catching my breath from running. I heard my team mates yell and scream for me. ‘Nara!!’ I heard Azthel scream. I could not answer. It was going to blow my cover. It then didn’t take Azthel long to find me. I felt an arm on my left shoulder and flinched. ‘Jesus Azthel, you know you can’t creep on me like this’ I snapped as I punched him on his shoulder with the hand I was holding the arrow with. I slightly cut him. ‘Nara, you know you can’t leave the palace. Kings orders’ he snapped back. He looked at me with his cat green eyes and blonde curly hair. ‘Who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do?’ I rolled my eyes at him as I was about to climb to tree to see if I could find the enemies camp. He pulled me back. ‘You are the elf princess you can’t go join the military.’ ‘Well I didn’t want to be the princess in the first place, I will protect Orlan in the kings name.’ Azthel sighed and let me climb the tree. He stood there, watching me climb. ‘Is there anything to see?’ ‘Not really, I think they moved South.’ I said and looked down on Azthel. ‘Take a step back, I need to jump down’ ‘No Nara, you need to get back to the palace, show your father some great respect. There is a ball coming and also a diner, with maybe a prince for you’ ‘Azthel, the reason I joined the military is because I don’t want to marry or rule Orlan one day. I want to rebel and fight, protect. Not tell others what to do’ I jumped down and stood right in front of my companion. ‘You go back to the palace right now. Take a bath, dress nicely and have dinner with your parents’ he snapped at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. ‘Ugh fine’ and I made my way out of the deep woods.  
I arrived at the palace, which I know as home. I did not feel at home at this palace. It was too big, too white, too neat. I belong in the wilderness, with the animals. And fighting for peace in Orlan. That was my only talent. Other princess were talented ballerina’s or painters. Whenever my parents had to introduce me as a kid to the duke or duchess or any other royalty member, I was the odd one who had a bow and arrow. No ballerina shoes or the hands of a painter, or pianist. No I was the one wanting to make peace, to protect. My parents were almost ashamed and eventually people stopped inviting us to their lame parties, with shrimp cocktails and red wine. I got to the seven steps staircase in front of the palace. I ran up as the guards bowed down to me and opened the doors for me. I might have been different and a brat against Azthel but when I was inside the palace I was well raised. I was polite even.   
I approached my father’s throne. His dog which he named Damian – what an awful name – sat beside him. Damian was a poodle. My father sat up straight at the moment he saw me. ‘Nara, it was about time you came home. Go wash up and rest for an hour’ I bowed down at my father and obeyed. I never really spoke to my father. I just followed his commands whenever I was in the castle. Outside I made the rules. I got up to my big ‘princess’ room. Everything was pearly white with lavender accents. Lavender pillows on my bed, lavender curtains. Even a bouquet of lavender on my night stand. I walked up to the door left to my closet, there was my bathroom, surprisingly this had baby blue accents. I started washing up while I sang an ancient hymn. ‘Be careful what kind of hymn you sing, princess’ a voice said. I looked up and smiled. ‘Katherina!’ I ran up to her and hugged her. Katherina was my best friend for ever since I can remember, since her parents passed away she has been living with us. ‘What do you mean, be careful what hymn I sing?’ I asked. ‘You sang the hymn of the Oahu’ I chuckled. ‘Don’t be so silly Kath, I won’t ever sing hymn’s of the enemy’ If Katherina only knew what she was talking about. ‘Okay’ she replied. ‘Oahu, haha, Do they even have hymns?’ I said as I got dressed up in a dark green dress, with silver details. In the corner of my room there was a big sword. No matter how I dressed, I would always wear a belt with a sword, or the arrows on my back. ‘You look foolish, whenever you wear armor over your dress’ Kath said, I looked down and then into the mirror. ‘Yeah you’re right.’ I dug back into my closet and went with dark brown jeans, leather tie up boots and a black crop top, I put on my sword belt and stuck my enormous sword in it. It was a gift, at battlefield. I had my brown hair hanging as it was. ‘At least wear a bit of makeup’ she said. I turned around. ‘Since when are you like this? You never cared how I dressed’ Kath looked guilty as I said that. ‘Never mind, do whatever you like.’ She said. I did look a bit pale so I decided to put a bit of foundation on and bronze up my face. A little liner and mascara would do. ‘Is this better?’ ‘Ooohh! You looks so pretty! I believe you haven’t worn makeup for the past four years’ she wheezed. ‘Yeah, Well I was out fighting.’ I replied. She looked at me, blank.   
We made our way downstairs. The marble staircase was very shiny and I saw my own reflection. I kept looking at myself, while we were walking a voice echoed inside my head. ‘go outside Nara’ I kept hearing that voice. ‘Where are you going?’ Katherine asked me. Without noticing I made my way outside. ‘Oh, ehm, I am not sure myself.’ I facepalmed myself. ‘Sorry, I guess I was just daydreaming’ I smiled back at her. After hearing that voice I didn’t trust myself for the rest of that night.


End file.
